Forbidden Kiss
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Ela estava bem, ela estava feliz, ela ia se casar. Havia alcançado que sempre quisera: Uchiha Sasuke, o amor de sua vida, ao seu lado. Infelizmente ou felizmente, nem todas essas provas de amor pareceram o suficiente quando ela beijou Uchiha Itachi pela primeira vez.
1. Question

**Forbidden Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1. Question**

_Os pés se mexiam com dificuldade, sem conseguir sustentar bem o peso do próprio corpo. O marido, Sasuke, pôs-se ao seu lado. Ela já tinha a visão fraca, mal conseguia andar – mas, teimosa, se recusava a usar uma cadeira de rodas._

_Os dois sentaram-se á mesa da sala de jantar. A empregada já havia deixado a sopa preparada. Sorriram um para o outro, a esposa e o marido, e foram tomando a sopa, colher por colher. _

_A mulher suspirou e deixou a sopa de lado. O marido a olhou, compreendendo que ela mal tinha forças para levantar uma colher. O mal de Parkinson a afetava, as mãos tremiam. Ela não mais conseguia segurar as coisas, o corpo estava arqueado para frente, a perna direita tremia muito. A doença piorava cada vez mais, e a cada dia os dois envelheciam e chegavam mais perto da morte. _

_- Sakura. Eu acho que já estamos perto do fim, não é? – Ele segurou a mão esquerda dela, acariciando a aliança. – Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo._

_Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, tentando enxergá-lo. Ele era um borrão._

_- Acho que já foi o suficiente, ao menos nessa vida. – Ele murmurou. – Depois de todos esses anos, pelo menos, posso dizer que fui muito feliz ao seu lado. _

_Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou e apenas confirmou com a cabeça. _

_- Depois de todos esses anos... – Ele continuou. – Eu nunca te traí. Nunca. Você sempre foi única para mim._

_Ela confirmou mais uma vez com a cabeça, e temeu a pergunta que ela sabia que viria a seguir._

_- E você, Sakura, você já me traiu?_

_Ela se permitiu comprimir os lábios, pronta para dar uma resposta. Imediatamente, por motivo desconhecido, o período entre os vinte e trinta anos dela veio á sua cabeça. _Não_, não era tão desconhecido assim._

_Então, ela se permitiu, pela última vez na vida, deixar-se lembrar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

A risada aguda dela preenchia o salão, enquanto Sasuke a girava nos braços. Sakura ria, sentindo a alegria pulsar dentro de si.

- Sim! – Ela praticamente gritou para ele. Estava repetindo há mesma coisa há pelo menos vinte minutos, desde que ele havia feito o pedido. – Eu aceito me casar com você!

Sasuke parou de rodá-la e a colocou no chão, puxando-a para perto de si e tomando-lhe a boca.

Os dois se olharam, felizes. Provavelmente era o dia mais feliz de suas vidas. Abraçaram-se, beijaram-se. Aquele momento era deles, o mundo era deles. Só existiam os dois em todo o universo.

- É ótimo saber que os dois pombinhos _finalmente _resolveram oficializar o relacionamento. – Sasuke olhou para o irmão mais velho, Itachi, e foi abraçá-lo, sem se importar com o tom irônico do rapaz. Sakura observava, lançando um olhar irritado para o cunhado. Ela nunca gostara do homem, o achava estúpido e grosso. Sasuke costumava ser assim, mas ele havia mudado com o tempo.

Itachi tinha 28 anos e parecia que nunca iria mudar.

- E você? Quando vai arranjar uma mulher, Itachi? – Sakura espetou, cruzando os braços.

- Quando alguma boa o bastante surgir na minha vida. – Ele olhou Sakura dos pés da cabeça. – De preferência uma diferente de você, e que tenha uma coloração de cabelo melhor.

Sakura jogou o cabelo para trás e fez uma careta para ele. Sasuke olhou para ela e a rósea imediatamente abriu um sorriso gigantesco.

Itachi revirou os olhos para o casal e murmurou um "vou voltar pro meu quarto". Sakura e Sasuke deram de ombros, se abraçando e voltando a se beijarem.

Haruno Sakura ia se casar com Uchiha Sasuke. Aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Com certeza era.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquele era o pior almoço de família da sua vida. Era o que Sakura havia concluído depois de vinte minutos na mesa com a família de Sasuke. Seus pais haviam morrido há alguns anos, por isso não estavam presentes.

Fugaku, pai de Sasuke, virava uma garrafa de vodka e ria compulsivamente, gritando coisas como "o meu bebê vai casar!" e balançando o ombro do filho mais novo.

Sasuke o olhava, tentando sorrir, sem sucesso. Ele notou que Sakura estava desconfortável, e passou a mão por cima de seu ombro.

- Você poderia tentar manter o respeito durante a mesa, Sasuke. – Mikoto, sogra de Sakura, olhava da nora para o filho. – Coisas desse tipo são para serem feitas em motel.

_Maldita mulher_, Sakura pensou forçando um sorriso para ela. A única coisa que conseguia imaginar vindo da sogra era que ela estava em abstinência sexual, e não conseguia ver qualquer demonstração de afeto em público.

Após algum tempo comendo, engolindo e ouvindo o marido gritar, Mikoto não aguentou mais e levantou-se, pedindo licença e indo para o segundo andar.

Itachi comia em silêncio, do outro lado da mesa. Fugaku vomitou, e Sakura levantou-se, virando de costas para a cena.

- Hinata! – Sasuke chamou uma de suas duas empregadas. – Por favor, limpe essa sujeira.

A morena olhou para o patrão debruçado, vomitando ainda mais. A jovem mordeu o lábio inferior, xingando internamente. _Família estúpida_, pensava. Ao menos o salário era bom.

- Está aí o seu motivo, Haruno. – Itachi falou, passando o guardanapo pela boca e levantando-se. Encarou as costas da cunhada. – Não forçaria minha noiva a aceitar uma família dessas.

A rósea lançou-lhe um olhar breve, que não dizia realmente nada. Apenas um olhar. Sasuke aproximou-se da noiva, passando a mão por sua cintura e perguntando se ela estava bem.

Sakura acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, tentando afastar a cena do vômito da mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A família Uchiha – Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke - e Sakura foram à praia, em um dia que fazia bastante sol. A areia queimava os pés dos cinco presentes e Sakura tentava fingir uma expressão feliz enquanto ouvia Mikoto reclamando sobre o calor atrás de si.

Ela tinha muita vontade de matar aquela mulher.

Assim que encontraram um lugar bom para ficar, Itachi afundou o guarda-sol no chão, enquanto Sasuke tirava a camiseta. Sakura lançou um breve olhar ao tanquinho do noivo, quase deixando um sorriso escapar. Lembrava de ter beijado cada pedacinho daquela barriga. Em uma parte que o short dele não deixaria aparecer, estava um chupão que ela havia feito.

Corou ao notar que Mikoto analisava sua expressão embasbacada. A mulher mais velha deu-lhe um sorriso maldoso. Ao ver a expressão abalada de Sakura, sorriu com satisfação e tirou a canga que trajava, estendendo-a no chão e deitando-se, preparada para se bronzear. Fugaku passou protetor solar no corpo da esposa, sorrindo-lhe de vez em quando. Mikoto retribuía com um leve sorriso. Ela podia odiar o mundo inteiro, mas amava o marido acima de tudo, e com ele, conseguia demonstrar algum sentimento verdadeiro – que não fosse ódio, impaciência ou desprezo.

- Eu vou entrar na água. – Sakura informou alegremente, enquanto tirava a regata e lançava um sorriso para o noivo, que não sabia nadar. – Já volto.

O homem a olhou e fez que não com a cabeça.

- O mar está perigoso.

Ela olhou para as ondas quebrando na arrebentação. Só havia surfistas no mar e alguns banhistas corajosos. Ela deu de ombros, seria um deles.

- Está tudo bem, amor. Eu cresci no mar. – Era verdade. O pai dela, surfista, sempre a trazia no mar, desde que ela tinha nove meses. Continuaram nisso até seus 16 anos. Ele acabou conseguindo um problema no joelho e teve que parar. Com isso, a garota perdera seu motivo de ir á praia também.

Aquilo não mudava o fato de que ela se sentia uma sereia quando entrava em contato com a água. Já havia pelo menos dois anos que não ia ao mar – era muito longe de onde ela morava – e tinha que aproveitar aquele momento. Não ficaria só pegando sol. Ela podia muito bem fazer isso em qualquer piscina por aí.

Tirou o short, deu um selinho no noivo e correu para o mar, ansiosa. Os outros três da família a observaram. Enquanto mergulhava, virava-se para eles e acenava feliz.

Mikoto nunca entraria pelo sal fazer mal para seu cabelo, e explicava isso para Fugaku, enquanto ele concordava com um "Faria mesmo, fora o fato de que aquelas ondas são horríveis. Não sei por que não fomos á uma piscina."

A mulher concordou em um murmúrio. Itachi parecia alheio, sentado em uma toalha e bebendo um pouco de coca-cola. Detestava cerveja.

Sasuke continuava a observar a noiva brincando na água, sem conseguir conter o nervosismo. Itachi o salvara várias vezes quando ele estava se afogando quando mais jovem – o mais velho era um nadador exímio, já havia, inclusive, trabalhado como salva-vidas em um condomínio – e desde então ele preferira não aprender a nadar, nem entrar em nada muito fundo.

E odiava que pessoas que ele amava entrassem.

Os corajosos banhistas saíram do mar, quando ele começou a puxar mais. Os surfistas remaram para o fundo, interessados com as ondas gigantes que viam ao longe. Sakura estava alheia a tudo. Havia passado da arrebentação e molhava o cabelo rosa, para se refrescar.

Sasuke franziu os lábios e apontou para trás dela, tentando conter o desespero. A menina não o viu.

- Deixe-a, Sasuke, ela sabe o que faz. – Mas Sasuke ignorou a mãe.

A rósea estava procurando conchas. A água estava clara, e ela olhava perto dos seus pés, para ver se encontrava algo que fosse interessante e bonito. Tinha uma coleção de conchas em casa, e queria mais uma para ela.

Viu Sasuke fazendo sinais estranhos com a mão, e acenou para ele. Fofo, deveria estar preocupado.

Achou uma linda concha próxima á seu pé esquerdo, e a olhou com animação. Era rosa, no tom exato de seus cabelos. Entrou dentro d'água.

Sasuke suspirou em alívio quando viu a namorada entrar dentro d'água. Ela deve ter percebido a onda gigantesca que vinha pelo canto de olho, concluiu.

Quando a rósea voltou à tona, pouco antes da onda quebrar, Sasuke gritou seu nome. A jovem apenas virou o rosto para ele, desviando os olhos da concha em sua mão. A onda bateu em sua cabeça.

_Merda_, a garota pensou, debaixo d'água. Não havia visto a onda se aproximar, e ela pegara diretamente em seu rosto, fazendo-a engolir água. Havia descido sem ar nos pulmões, e eles já gritavam para que ela emergisse para respirar.

A rósea o fez, fechando os olhos por conta do sal, que já fazia seus olhos arderem. Num _timing_ perfeito, uma onda quebrou bem em cima dela quando tentara respirar.

Dessa vez respirou água também, e sentiu todo seu sistema respiratório gritar, avisando que o líquido havia entrado pelo lugar errado. A onda a empurrou para o fundo, contra a areia, e ela bateu os braços para emergir novamente. Em vez de conseguir respirar, tossiu a água dentro de si, e antes que conseguisse capturar algum oxigênio, outra onda a atingiu.

Desesperou-se, sentindo os braços perdendo as forças.

Sasuke xingou e começou a correr na direção do mar, ao ver sua noiva se afogando. Os surfistas não a haviam notado, e os salva-vidas muito menos. Talvez eles estivessem em horário de almoço.

Na metade do caminho, um corpo correu ao lado do de Sasuke. Ele desviou o olhar, se deparando com Itachi.

- Eu não vou conseguir dar conta de vocês dois. Fique aqui.

Sasuke continuou correndo, mas acabou parando, ao perceber que era mesmo uma estupidez. Mesmo que entrasse no mar, o mais provável seria que ele e Sakura morressem.

Deixaria o trabalho com o irmão mais velho.

Itachi mergulhou, furando as ondas com habilidade e batendo os braços até onde havia visto a garota pela última vez. Ele pensou que ela fosse estar desmaiada, mas ainda se esforçava para manter-se viva. Havia se desesperado e agora se debatia na água, como se não soubesse nadar.

Sasuke não conseguia ver bem o que acontecia lá. Estava sem os óculos para longe – havia descoberto recentemente uma miopia. Estava preocupado, e estalava os dedos da mão com desespero. Logo acabaria os quebrando, se continuasse sem ver Sakura a salvo.

Itachi chegou até a cunhada e pegou-a em seus braços. A menina estava chorando e batia e chutava para todos os lados.

- Sakura, sou eu. Está tudo bem, fique calma, está tudo bem.

Ela pareceu não ouvir a voz de Itachi, pois continuou a se debater. O homem viu uma onda aproximar-se.

- Sakura, acalme-se! – O tom era imperativo. A Haruno não conseguia ouvi-lo, estava nervosa. Iria morrer, iria morrer ali.

A onda estava próxima demais, eles precisavam afundar. Itachi não queria que Sakura engolisse mais água. Ela acabaria desmaiando.

- Eu não quero morrer! – Ela berrou, mas foi calada imediatamente. Itachi colocara uma mão nos ombros da jovem, afundando seu corpo, enquanto a outra tapava o nariz dela, para que não respirasse água.

A rósea só conseguiu se acalmar quando Itachi a beijou, assoprando ar em sua boca e mantendo-a viva. Os pés pararam de se debater e ela segurou-se nele, mantendo-se em baixo d'água.

- Vamos. – Ele disse quando emergiu. Colocou-a em suas costas e pôs-se a nadar. – Quando eu mandar você prender a respiração, você prende.

- Tá. – Ela confirmou. Estava abalada demais. Havia acabado de se afogar no lugar que mais amava.

E havia acabado de beijar o irmão de seu noivo.

Itachi nadou até a beira sem muitas dificuldades. Já havia feito alguns resgates, e aquele havia sido só mais um.

Quando chegou a areia e viu seu irmão abraçar Sakura com força, corrigiu-se mentalmente:

Ele nunca havia acalmado nenhuma vítima de afogamento com um beijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura não queria contar a Sasuke. Ela sempre contava tudo á ele nos últimos anos, mas não aquilo. Aquilo ela não queria contar.

Sentia como se houvesse traído o noivo com aquele ato, e sentia-se mal. Tratava-o como sempre, escondendo bem os sentimentos conflituosos dentro de si. O problema não era Itachi tê-la beijado. Aquilo fora para salvá-la.

O problema era o seguinte: Ela havia _gostado _de beijá-lo.

Claro que gostava de beijar Sasuke, amava. Mas ela não deveria gostar de beijar nenhum outro homem que não fosse ele, deveria? Ela gostara dos braços de Itachi a envolvendo, e da voz grave dele dando-lhe ordens para sobreviver.

E da textura dos lábios dele. E de como os cabelos compridos dele faziam cócegas em seus dedos debaixo d'água. E de como ele olhou para ela rapidamente, mas com alívio, quando viu que ela estava bem. Inúmeras coisas.

Esbarrou com o cotovelo em um copo, que caiu no chão e espatifou-se. Ela olhou para os cacos de vidros no chão, mas preferiu ignorá-los e subiu, largando a louça meio suja, meio lavada.

Havia perdido a cabeça. Sim, só podia ser aquilo. Talvez estivesse afetada o suficiente na hora do afogamento para pensar que havia gostado do toque dos lábios de Itachi.

Sim, ela estava muito afetada, e como Sasuke e Itachi eram parecidos, havia acabado confundindo-os, e sentindo as mesmas sensações que sentia com Sasuke, com Itachi.

Uma voz em sua cabeça gritou, mas ela tentou ignorá-la, ligando a televisão.

A voz dizia que as sensações com Itachi haviam sido melhores que as que ela tinha com Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era a véspera de seu casamento. A rósea tremia em nervosismo. Tinha medo de não conseguir dormir naquela noite e acabar acordando com olheiras gigantescas e ridículas.

Não queria ser uma noiva feia. Queria que Sasuke olhasse para ela e soltasse um "você é a mulher mais linda do mundo."

Já havia conseguido tirar o beijo com Itachi da cabeça há meses. Preferira não comentar nada com Sasuke, para que não houvesse confusões, e seguiu em frente, preocupando-se com seu casamento e tendo o relacionamento de sempre com Itachi – oi e tchau.

Ela lançou um olhar para seu lar, sentindo vontade de chorar por ter que abandoná-lo. Ela insistira para Sasuke por meses para que morassem ali, mas quando finalmente conseguiu convencê-lo, sua prima de segundo grau, Ino, ligou para ela.

A mulher chorara no telefone, dizendo que seu pai havia sido despejado e que não sabia o que fazer, já que ele estava doente e não podia trabalhar. Ela havia começado a trabalhar em uma floricultura recentemente, mas não conseguiria pagar aluguel de lugar nenhum apenas com o salário, quem dirá as necessidades dela e do pai.

Sakura cedeu sua casa, dizendo que não havia problema, já que iria se casar e se mudar logo. Aproveitara para convidar a prima para seu casamento, que concordou imediatamente, parando de chorar e agradecendo por pelo menos trinta minutos pela rósea ser tão gentil.

- Não é problema algum. – Sakura havia dito no telefone. – Papai e mamãe gostariam que você morasse na casa que já foi deles.

Agora teria de viver na casa de Sasuke por alguns meses após o casamento, enquanto ele juntava dinheiro. As malas já estavam todas arrumadas. Acabara deixando a maioria dos móveis, para que a prima não tivesse que arcar com ainda mais despesas.

Ino tinha razão. A rósea era mesmo muito gentil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura deu um suspiro pesado e lançou uma última olhada no quarto em que havia dormido a vida toda. Um sorriso.

- Tchau mãe, pai. Torçam por mim quando eu estiver no altar, certo?

Desceu as escadas e viu Itachi no andar debaixo, levando as últimas malas da mulher para o carro.

Quando voltou, procurando por mais malas e não encontrando nenhuma, ergueu os olhos para a noiva, que descia as escadas. O vestido tomara que caia havia caído bem nela, o cabelo rosa estava jogado de lado. Ela havia o cortado recentemente, de forma que ele estava acima de suas orelhas. Era charmoso, e o rosa – agora não desbotado, já que ela havia colorido o cabelo naquela mesma manhã – contrastava com o branco do vestido.

- Nossa. – Itachi fitou-a dos pés á cabeça. Abriu um leve sorriso ao ver as bochechas da menina ficarem da mesma cor que seus cabelos. – Qualquer uma pode ficar apresentável com um pouco de maquiagem, mesmo.

Sakura arqueou uma das sobrancelhas perfeitas, sentindo vontade de socá-lo.

- Não encha o meu saco, _Uchiha_. – Falou. – Já é o bastante saber que você vai me levar ao altar.

- Sou um bom condutor, acredite. – Virou-se de costas, começando a andar. Na metade do caminho, olhou para trás e completou: - Sou bom em outras coisas também.

A rósea desviou o olhar, soltando um "convencido".

**.**

**.**

**.**

O braço dela estava dado com o de Itachi, enquanto os dois esperavam a marcha nupcial começar a tocar. O coração dela batia aceleradamente, as mãos tremiam.

Itachi percebeu, e abriu um sorriso para ela.

- Vou ter que te acalmar de novo, não vou, Haruno?

Antes que ela entendesse o que ele queria dizer, os lábios dos dois já se encontravam.

Ela não conseguiu separar-se de imediato, aproveitando a sensação quente que se espalhava por seu corpo, queimando-lhe até os dedos dos pés.

A marcha nupcial tocou no exato momento em que ambos separavam as bocas. Itachi apenas virou o rosto para frente, passando rapidamente as costas das mãos sobre os lábios, tirando o batom que estava ali.

Ele não a olhou. Sakura também não. Andaram de braços dados até onde Sasuke a esperava, ambos com expressões alegres no rosto.

O coração da rósea ainda estava acelerado, mas dessa vez, não era pelo casamento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A lua de mel havia sido perfeita. Nos primeiros dias, Sakura estava nervosa, ansiosa, com medo. Sasuke imaginou que fosse por terem acabado de se casar.

Não era.

A mulher estava em desespero por ter beijado outro homem – seu cunhado! – no dia de seu próprio casamento. Sentia-se uma traidora, sentia o coração doer por ter traído Sasuke.

Certo, Itachi que havia beijado-a _de novo_, mas ela não resistiu. Ela gostara. E dessa vez, tinha certeza de que não era por ele parecer com Sasuke.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se arrependia, seu corpo ansiava por mais uma chance de beijar a boca do cunhado.

Na primeira noite, enquanto ela e Sasuke transavam, ele murmurando frases carinhosas em seu ouvido enquanto movimentava-se, ela mordendo os lábios para não gemer muito alto, percebeu que não podia ser Itachi com quem ela queria ficar.

Nunca, nunca seria. Assim que encontrasse com o homem, questionaria o porquê de suas últimas atitudes e daria um basta naquilo para sempre.

Era Sasuke quem ela amava. Tinha certeza disso.

Focava-se nesse pensamento enquanto sussurrava o nome do marido, escutando o ranger da cama abaixo dos dois.

**.**

**Forbidden Kiss¹: **_Beijo proibido_

**Tinha prometido escrever uma ItaxSaku quando estava escrevendo Anônimos. Confesso que essa fanfic já está pronta há alguns meses, mas precisei pedir a opinião de um grande amigo para poder finalmente postá-la aqui. Sempre fico SUPER insegura ao postar fanfics sobre um casal novo.**

**Enfim, aqui está a tão prometida fanfic. Espero que não tenham perdido as esperanças sobre a postagem dela! O próximo capítulo já é o último.**

**Espero que apreciem a leitura. E não esqueçam da review, okay? **

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_14/10/12._


	2. Answer

**Forbidden Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. Answer**

Mikoto, Fugaku e Sasuke haviam saído cedo para o trabalho. Itachi não quisera administrar a empresa de cosméticos, e acabara tornando-se um programador de softwares. Fazia seu trabalho em casa, no horário que quisesse. Gostava do trabalho.

Sakura havia tentado fazer faculdade de direito, mas dera-se mal, sem conseguir decorar todas aquelas leis. Achava tudo um saco. Acabou desistindo. Agora estava no quinto período da faculdade de administração. Havia decidido que assim que terminasse, ajudaria Sasuke na empresa.

A faculdade era de noite, então tinha a manhã e tarde livres. Tinha feito todos os trabalhos que podia na noite anterior, e se preparava para ir de encontro com Itachi, questioná-lo.

Havia acordado ás 10 horas, dado bom-dia para as duas empregadas da casa – ela havia se dado muito bem com Temari, uma loira que adorava piadas sujas, mas infelizmente, não conseguira se aproximar muito de Hinata, a morena que havia limpado o vômito de Fugaku, vários meses atrás – e então seguido como se estivesse indo para o quarto dela e de Sasuke. Passou reto pela porta de madeira e foi até o final do corredor, batendo na porta de Itachi.

Bateu uma, duas, três, nove vezes.

O homem abriu a porta, e ela ergueu o olhar para ele. Era pelo menos vinte centímetros mais alto que ela. Os Uchihas eram bem altos, com exceção de Mikoto, que deveria ter 155 centímetros, no máximo. Para beijar Sasuke, Sakura tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés.

Para beijar Itachi não, já que no dia do casamento ela estava de salto alto.

Afastou os pensamentos da cabeça e observou o homem bocejar e coçar os olhos. Só usava uma samba canção. Sakura tentou não prestar atenção nisso.

Cruzou os braços.

- Precisamos conversar. – Soava como uma ordem. Ele piscou algumas vezes, como se tentasse enxergar, e abriu mais a porta, para que ela pudesse entrar no quarto.

As paredes eram brancas, comuns. Havia apenas um armário, uma cama de casal, um banheiro e a junção de várias escrivaninhas, formando um tipo de balcão. Nela se encontravam dois computadores, um notebook e um netbook. Os coolers dos computadores eram azuis e brilhavam, e vários fios conectavam-se de um lado para o outro. Subiu um pouco os olhos e viu que havia algumas prateleiras perto do monitor do computador. Nelas havia uma impressora e um scanner. Tinha outra prateleira em cima, essa, lotada de CDS. Tentou contá-los, mas desistiu ao se perder no número sessenta.

- Então? – Itachi encostou-se em uma das paredes, olhando inquisidor para a mulher.

- Eu queria falar com você sobre suas últimas ações. – Ela sentou-se em uma das cadeiras giratórias que havia perto da escrivaninha, dando uma olhada em alguns post-it's colados na parede.

- Defina últimas ações.

Ela olhou para ele, séria.

- Não brinque comigo, Uchiha. – Não soava como um pedido amigável. – Eu não quero participar de nenhum tipo de joguinho seu. Sou casada com Sasuke. Eu e você não temos nada, certo? Então pare de me beijar sempre que tem oportunidade.

Ele fingiu uma expressão de surpresa.

- Tem certeza? – Abriu um meio sorriso. - Como você não fazia nada, achei que estivesse gostando.

Sakura levantou-se da cadeira e lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

- Eu estou falando sério, Itachi. Não se aproxime de mim. – E começou a sair do quarto. Quando girou a maçaneta para sair, ele colocou a mão alguns centímetros acima da cabeça dela, forçando a porta e fazendo-a bater novamente. A jovem ficou de frente para ele.

- Como assim não se aproxime? Explique-me. – O cunhado pediu.

Ele abaixava o corpo, e ela sentia-se sumir diante do corpo grande do homem.

- Não se aproxime desse jeito. – Agora o tom era mais fraco. Não que estivesse com medo dele. Alguma coisa gritava para que ela ficasse na ponta dos pés, e isso a assustava. Queria sair dali. O mais rápido possível.

- Assim?

Sentiu a respiração dele contra seu rosto.

- _Por favor_. – Ela pediu.

Ele parou, olhando para ela, que agora fechava os olhos com força, como se não quisesse ver a cena.

Itachi afastou-se e a garota abriu os olhos no momento em que parou de sentir a respiração do homem contra seu rosto.

Ela continuou de costas para a porta, observando o garoto encostado no armário. Os dois ficaram se encarando. Nenhum deles sabia se haviam se passado segundos, minutos ou horas, mas Itachi foi o primeiro a falar:

- Você não ia sair, Haruno? Vou ser obrigado a _me aproximar_ – Ele frisou o termo que ela utilizara anteriormente - de novo.

_Faça-o! Se aproxime! _a mente dela gritava. Ela tinha dúvidas sobre o "por favor" que havia dito.

Saiu do quarto sentindo o coração bater forte dentro do peito.

Não tinha sido um "por favor, pare". Havia sido um "por favor, continue".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura chegou exausta da faculdade. Havia tentado se escrever em um dos cursos na empresa júnior do lugar, mas as vagas já estavam lotadas. Havia tido um seminário e assistira a uma palestra de três horas. Depois, havia sido arrastada para a comemoração do aniversário de um dos colegas de sala.

Queria deitar-se, dormir e nunca mais acordar. Deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa da sala e foi até a cozinha silenciosamente.

Ela abriu a geladeira e tomou um pouco de água, esbarrando em alguém quando se virou. Os dois se afobaram para segurar o copo.

Suspirando de alívio, Sakura agradeceu e tirou o copo das mãos da pessoa, levantando um pouco o olhar, apenas para perceber que era Itachi á sua frente.

A casa estava escura. Apenas a luz da geladeira iluminava a cozinha, enquanto Sakura devolvia a jarra de água para dentro da mesma. A rósea dava olhares desconfiados para trás, esperando que Itachi a beijasse, a xingasse ou simplesmente fosse embora.

Ela apenas olhava, esperando alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

- Dia difícil? – Ele perguntou, ao vê-la cambalear um pouco para deixar o copo na pia.

- Sim. – Respondeu. – Bem difícil.

Itachi abriu a geladeira, pegou a jarra de água e colocou um pouco do líquido no copo que ela havia acabado de usar. Sakura olhou com indiferença.

Guardou a jarra, colocou o copo na pia. Geladeira fechada. Escuridão completa.

- Vai subir agora? – Ele indagou.

- Vou. – Confirmou a rósea, querendo sair logo dali.

- Você está cheirando á cerveja. Bebeu essa noite? – O tom era de desaprovação. A garota ergueu os olhos para a sombra que julgava ser ele, mesmo sabendo que Itachi não poderia ver gesto.

- Minha mãe era médica. Não fumo, não bebo e não me drogo por conta disso. Foi uma promessa. – Explicou.

- Foi uma ótima promessa.

Ela deu de ombros e lhe murmurou um boa-noite. A mente da garota comemorava por estar tudo bem. Parecia que Itachi havia entendido seu último recado.

- Sakura?

Ela virou-se quando ele chamou seu nome, a lua iluminando um pouco o ambiente, ela conseguindo ver os contornos do homem.

Ele puxou-a pelo pulso, tomando-a em seus braços e tocando os lábios com os dela. Não fora um beijo tão calmo quanto os outros. Ele pediu permissão para adentrar com a língua, e ela, talvez surpresa demais para reagir, talvez querendo demais aquilo para resistir, deu passagem á ele.

Os braços fortes abraçavam-na com força, como se ele tivesse medo de perdê-la. A língua a instigava a retribuir o beijo.

Sakura pensou em retribuir. Ela iria fazê-lo. Sem conseguir se controlar, as mãos se ergueram para abraçá-lo.

Foi no exato momento em que ele afrouxou o aperto. Primeiro soltou-a, e depois deixou que os lábios se separassem antes mesmo de conseguir sentir a língua dela na sua.

Ela piscou os grandes olhos verdes, perguntando-se mais "por que você parou?" do que "por que você fez isso?".

Ele deu a volta no corpo dela e disse, sem olhá-la:

- Só queria confirmar se você não tinha mesmo bebido. – E subiu as escadas.

Sakura ficou encostada em uma das bancadas. Uma das mãos nos lábios, a outra no seio esquerdo, sentindo as batidas rápidas dentro de seu peito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ela precisava parar. Tinha consciência disso. Ela sabia que era errado. Todas as noites, quando deitava ao lado de Sasuke, ele lhe contando como havia sido seu dia, ela acariciando-o e escutando com atenção, ela sentia o quão errado era.

Trair era uma atitude nojenta. Sakura sentia o coração doer pensando que conseguia beijar outro homem que não fosse aquele á sua frente, que fazia de tudo para fazê-la feliz.

O problema era que Itachi era demais para ela. Ela não conseguia se segurar com ele. Era bom, era incrivelmente bom. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer. Por mais que sua mente a mandasse parar, ela não achava que tinha auto-controle suficiente para tal.

Não se separaria de Sasuke, ele a amava, e ela o amava também. Lembrou-se dos momentos com o marido e forçou o seguinte pensamento a entrar em sua cabeça:

Era apenas uma paixão por Itachi. Logo iria passar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke havia saído para um bar com os amigos. Sakura concordara. Nunca fora muito ciumenta com o marido, mesmo quando eram namorados, pois confiava plenamente nele.

Mas agora não conseguia dormir.

Três batidas na porta. Ela ergueu os olhos para a maçaneta que já era aberta e cobriu-se com o edredom no momento em que se deparou com Itachi parado, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- O que você está fazendo aqui á essa hora? – Ela sussurrou em desespero. – Vá embora!

- Você parece uma daquelas mulheres estúpidas que esperam o retorno do marido para casa, sabia? Esperando acordada aí, preocupada. Se for ficar desse jeito, não o deixe sair.

- Não posso monopolizá-lo.

Itachi deu de ombros e fitou-a.

- Sasuke devia comprar logo a casa de vocês, antes que eu não consiga mais me segurar.

A Haruno abriu a boca para falar, mas acabou calando-se, enquanto observava Itachi virar-se de costas e se preparar para sair.

Algo a impulsionou a levantar-se e puxá-lo pela camisa.

Ambos se olharam, o coração dela já começava a acelerar. Todos os arrependimentos desapareciam no momento em que estava com ele.

Naquele momento, parecia tão _certo_.

- Não conseguir mais se segurar com o quê? – Ela conseguiu perguntar.

Ele olhou-a e ela já sabia exatamente o que ele iria dizer.

- Eu quero você, Haruno Sakura. Eu _quero _você.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca, respirando e expirando continuamente. Itachi a olhou, dando um sorriso meio amargurado, ao perceber que ela não falaria nada.

Virou-se de costas novamente, e dessa vez saiu pela porta, deixando a rósea sozinha no quarto.

Sakura ficou quarenta segundos parada. Exatamente quarenta segundos.

Então disparou para o quarto do cunhado, abrindo a porta sem pedir licença. Ele estava andando na direção da cama, pronto para deitar e dormir quando se virou, a tempo de segurá-la quando ela se jogou em seus braços.

Os dois se beijaram com desejo, voracidade, ambos sabendo que queriam aquilo há tempos. Provavelmente desde o primeiro beijo no mar.

Certo, errado, o que importava?

Naquele momento, não existia mundo, não existia Sasuke, não existiam regras.

Existia ela e Itachi, nus na cama, colando os lábios para que nenhum dos dois gemesse muito alto e acordasse alguém da casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quando Sasuke chegou, sua esposa estava deitada na cama, encolhida e dormindo como um bebê. Ele sorriu para ela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Desculpe a demora. – Sussurrou, deitando ao lado da mulher e abraçando-a.

Sakura abriu os olhos verdes, fitando a escuridão e sentindo a respiração do marido.

_Demorou demais_, ela pensou, _você demorou demais, Sasuke._

Adormeceu ainda sentindo os toques de Itachi, que haviam feito uma trilha de fogo por sua pele.

A sensação era boa, maravilhosamente boa.

Infelizmente, agora aquele momento havia acabado, e o mundo, Sasuke e o certo e errado voltaram a existir.

O arrependimento a consumiu, e pelo resto da noite ela pesadelos em que era morta na guilhotina.

Até ela mesma concordava que aquele era o fim perfeito para a vadia que ela havia se tornado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cada minuto com Sasuke parecia cada vez mais doloroso, e ao mesmo tempo, cada minuto com Itachi parecia mais prazeroso.

Com Sasuke, ela se sentia um lixo. Lembrava de tudo que havia feito e mal conseguia fitar os olhos negros do homem. Não faziam sexo há quase três semanas.

Diferente de Sasuke, quando estava com Itachi, Sakura se sentia feliz. Ela estava bem, parecia que tudo estava certo. Ela não se lembrava do marido quando estava beijando/transando com o cunhado. O sexo dos dois era ótimo, ela sempre terminava com orgasmos.

Sakura via seu relacionamento com Sasuke ir afundando aos poucos, enquanto o com Itachi melhorava. Os dois conversavam, riam, compartilhavam experiências. Ás vezes nem mesmo transavam, só ficavam conversando. Era bom.

Como na maior parte do tempo eram os únicos a ficarem em casa, se encontravam com frequência. Itachi não se preocupava em levá-la ao seu quarto – ás vezes, o desejo era demais para uma interrupção dessas – e eles acabavam se agarrando no corredor.

Sakura era absolutamente contra a agarração no corredor. Mesmo que Itachi só fizesse aquilo quando as empregadas estavam de folga (terça e quinta), ela tinha medo de que alguém chegasse de surpresa e os encontrasse.

Sem os outros da família Uchiha em casa, as empregadas eram o principal obstáculo nos dias em que trabalhavam.

Para Itachi, aquilo não significava nada. As empregadas retiravam-se ás seis da noite, o que queria dizer que até pelo menos ás dez, eles poderiam fazer o que quisessem.

O problema era _aguentar _até as seis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para todos os presentes, o almoço em família era um inferno, como sempre. Era como se cada um quisesse manter a máscara de uma linda e maravilhosa união familiar aos domingos, e por isso, não faltavam ou cancelavam o que já se tornava uma tradição.

- Como foi na empresa essa semana? – Sakura perguntou casualmente, tomando um gole de suco de manga. A mesa em silêncio lhe dava nos nervos, e ela sempre dava um jeito de acabar com ele.

Foi Mikoto que respondeu, com a comum arrogância de sempre:

- O mesmo de sempre. Se você terminasse logo sua faculdade e fosse trabalhar conosco, talvez _soubesse_.

Sakura abriu a boca para uma resposta enfezada á sogra, mas Itachi esbarrou em seu copo, derrubando refrigerante na mãe, que sentava á seu lado.

- Meu Deus! – Ela gritou, levantando-se tão rápido que a cadeira atrás de si caiu. – Você me sujou! Meu vestido novo! – Estava exasperada. Fugaku levantou-se para socorrê-la, mas Mikoto já saía da sala aos berros, xingando até as paredes.

Itachi colocou o próprio copo em pé novamente, agora vazio. Deu um olhar rápido para Sakura, já que os dois estavam sentados de frente um para o outro e bateu com o pé na canela da rósea.

Em resposta, Sakura pescou um tomate em seu prato, levou-o a boca e devolveu o leve chute com uma expressão divertida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura gostava de ficar deitada sobre Itachi. Ele era forte e não se incomodava, e ela sentia prazer ao estar sobre ele, como se o subjugasse, como se ele o pertencesse.

- Francamente... – Ele suspirou, passando as mãos pelas costas dela. – Tinha que ser você para me fazer perder a sanidade.

Ela abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça, deixando-a mais perto do rosto dele. Itachi sentiu o cabelo rosa, agora mais comprido, fazer cócegas em seu rosto. Eles já chegavam até os ombros de Sakura, e Itachi vivia achando graça do modo como ela se irritava com o calor no pescoço, se irritando ainda mais sem conseguir fazer um coque na cabeça, por fim fazendo um rabo-de-cavalo e odiando o quão ridícula ficava com ele.

- Quem pode saber se outra não lhe faria perder a sanidade? – Indagou, encostando o nariz com o dele.

Ele estalou a língua, sentando-se e deixando-a de frente para ele. Encostou a testa com a dela, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Idiota. – Sussurrou. – Ainda não percebeu que você é a única para mim?

Sakura sentiu o coração falhar uma batida com as palavras. Então era como ela pensava, Itachi não a queria apenas por _querer_, ele a queria porque estava gostando dela.

- Como tem tanta certeza disso? – Desafiou.

- Porque você foi a primeira mulher pela qual eu me apaixonei. – Respondeu, beijando-a. – E pela qual ainda me apaixono mais a cada dia.

Parecia que ela havia derretido naquelas palavras, e jogou o corpo completamente sobre Itachi, derrubando-o na cama. Ele enlaçou-a em seus braços, aspirando o cheiro dela.

- Eu quero poder ficar com você pra sempre. – Sussurrou.

Ele deixou um leve sorriso tomar seu rosto, apesar de saber que estava fazendo algo terrível com o próprio irmão.

Mas ela era mais importante que aquilo. Sakura era mais importante que qualquer coisa.

- Eu também. – Respondeu. – _Eu também_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Você tem certeza? – Foi uma pergunta repentina entre um beijo e outro. Sakura parou os lábios na metade do caminho, abrindo os olhos verdes para fitar os negros á sua frente. – Você tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? Tem consciência do que estamos fazendo?

Sakura tivera muito tempo para pensar naquilo, e sabia que a resposta dentro de si já estava formada.

- Sim. Quero ficar com você.

- _Só _comigo? – Era a pergunta decisiva e ela sabia. Os momentos que ela tivera com Sasuke estavam dentro de um pequeno canto em sua mente, trancafiados por uma chave, guardados como boas _memórias_.

Quando pensava nele, via um companheiro, um bom amigo, e algo como um ex-namorado. Era Itachi quem ela queria agora e para sempre, tinha certeza disso. _Absoluta_.

- Quem mais eu poderia querer? – Indagou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caía na frente dos olhos dele. – Você é o único pra mim. – Ela fechou os olhos, avançando para dar-lhe mais um beijo. – E eu amo você.

Ele ainda estava sério.

- _Mesmo_?

Ela forçou os ombros dele para baixo, pois estavam tencionados.

- Acredite em mim. – Pediu.

Ele apertou uma mecha rosa entre o indicador e o dedão.

- Então falarei com Sasuke. Agora. Na empresa.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Você pode esperar pelo menos ele chegar em casa, não deve causar uma confusão lá por causa disso. – Itachi reparou que ela não dissera nada sobre ele revelar a verdade para seu irmão mais novo, o que queria dizer que Sakura realmente não se importava mais com os sentimentos Sasuke.

- Vou marcar de encontrá-lo em um restaurante depois do trabalho, então. Acho que ele vai me expulsar de casa. Ou te expulsar. – Itachi passou os dedos sobre a sobrancelha dela, numa carícia. – Mas eu vou dar um jeito em tudo. Prometo.

Sakura soltou a respiração de uma vez.

- Certo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura ouviu enquanto Itachi marcava o encontro com Sasuke num restaurante que já havia ido algumas vezes. Era a mais ou menos vinte minutos dali.

Deitaram na cama após a ligação, um de frente para o outro. Ainda eram cinco horas, mas nenhum dos dois ligava caso uma das empregadas os pegasse se agarrando. Logo revelariam tudo para Sasuke, então nada mais importava.

Tudo que queriam era poder ficar um com o outro.

Acabaram não conversando. Ficaram calados, olhando um nos olhos do outro, trocando algumas carícias sutis, beijos calmos e demorados.

Ficaram do mesmo jeito até ás sete horas, quando Itachi se levantou para tomar banho e se organizar para ir até o restaurante.

Sakura continuou deitada, encarando o teto e esperando que Itachi voltasse para o cômodo. Estava ansiosa. Roia as unhas do dedão de modo quase compulsivo, fazendo as beiradas já sangrarem.

Ele se vestiu sem dizer uma única palavra. Sakura observava o corpo de Itachi minuciosamente, feliz por tê-lo só para si. Ele era _seu_, e essa mera informação poderia deixá-la sorrindo para o resto de seus dias.

- Volto logo. – Ele disse e beijou-a, dando um sorriso em seguida. – Tente não beber, fumar ou se drogar.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Itachi sabia que ela nunca faria nenhuma das três coisas.

- Tente não morrer de saudades.

Ele riu.

- Isso é meio impossível.

Ela saiu do quarto com ele e despediram-se no meio do corredor com um selinho. O coração de ambos batendo rápido, num misto de medo e ansiedade.

Sakura bateu a porta do quarto atrás de si, olhou para a cama de casal em que ela e Sasuke dormiam e suspirou, deitando-se ao mesmo tempo em que Itachi batia a porta da casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura acordou com o celular tocando. Espantou-se por ter pegado no sono com tanta facilidade e pegou o aparelho, colocando-o no ouvido.

- Alô? – Murmurou bocejando.

- Sakura?! – A voz feminina do outro lado da linha era urgente, e a rósea lembrou-se de tudo que acontecera nas últimas horas. Talvez Mikoto houvesse sabido da traição também, e ligava para humilhá-la. – Já te avisaram o que aconteceu?

Ela estava aflita na linha, o que era atípico. Mikoto sempre fora mão de ferro, nunca se deixando abalar por nada.

- O que aconteceu...? Não, ninguém me disse nada. O que houve?

Uma pausa que pareceu infinita. O coração da rósea apertou-se dentro do peito, avisando para que ela se preparasse para algo, instintivamente sabendo da resposta para sua pergunta antes que ela fosse respondida.

- Itachi... – A Uchiha soluçou. – Itachi sofreu um acidente de carro. Ele... Ele está morto.

A única reação de Sakura foi deixar o celular escorregar, caindo na cama. Ela levantou-se, esperando que Itachi aparecesse e falasse "Brincadeira, boba!" ou que fosse uma vingança por já saberem que ela e Itachi estavam juntos.

Itachi não _podia _ter morrido.

Sakura saiu correndo do quarto, ignorando o celular que tocava de maneira urgente sobre a cama. Tropeçou e rolou pela escada, mas levantou-se, ignorando a dor que começava a surgir em diversos pontos, e correu para a porta, saindo da casa sem se preocupar em trancá-la.

O carro de Itachi não estava na garagem.

Ela forçou as pernas a moverem-se até o portão da casa. Pediu o primeiro táxi que viu, e pediu para que ele a levasse ao restaurante onde Itachi e Sasuke haviam combinado de se encontrar.

O trânsito estava caótico em certo ponto. Ela abriu a porta do táxi e correu, ignorando os xingamentos do motorista atrás de si.

Um carro familiar estava parado no meio da avenida principal, cercado por viaturas e pessoas. Mesmo á distância, Sakura reconheceu Sasuke no meio da multidão, e acabou olhando em volta, rezando para que visse Itachi em algum canto.

Alguns minutos depois, ela o veria deitado em uma maca de hospital, sem batimentos e sem respiração, depois de bater com a traseira de algum tipo de caminhonete. Itachi estava sem os cintos, e o freio estava com defeito, fazendo com que ele batesse o carro a quase 80 quilômetros por hora.

Ele nunca chegou ao restaurante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura ficara calada até o enterro de Itachi. Recebera abraços e a companhia e apoio de Sasuke em todos os momentos, apesar do próprio homem estar desolado com a notícia da morte do irmão mais velho.

Ainda assim, não conseguiu dizer nada até ver o caixão dele começar a ser coberto por terra. Não tivera coragem de olhar para Itachi morto pela segunda vez. Guardava em sua mente apenas as imagens de quando estavam juntos, apenas de quando ele estava vivo.

Afastou-se de Sasuke e chegou mais perto do caixão, o máximo que podia. Tinha vontade de atirar-se com ele lá dentro, mas só soprou palavras para o nada, para um ser que não mais existia naquele mundo.

- Sempre vou te amar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A senhora deu um olhar rápido para a sopa em seu prato e depois tentou fitar o marido, apesar da visão ainda ser um borrão._

_- Eu nunca te traí também. – Falou com a voz gasta, meio rouca. – Não teria coragem._

_Sasuke sorriu com satisfação, pegando as mãos trêmulas da esposa sobre a mesa._

_- _Eu sei_._

_Deixaram a sopa de lado e andaram com certa dificuldade até o quintal. Sentaram-se juntos em um banco cercado por mangueiras, que havia no jardim da casa._

_Sakura ainda tinha as memórias de Itachi na cabeça, lembrando de como manteve a promessa de amá-lo para sempre, e de como acabou ficando com Sasuke, precisando de apoio emocional para superar a morte do amante._

_Pensava em como o destino era cruel._

_Sasuke, por outro lado, não pensava naquilo. Pensava em como era bom estar ali com sua esposa, e como era bom ouvir de sua boca que ela nunca o havia traído, mesmo que soubesse que era uma mentira. _

_Ele ainda lembrava-se das fotos que Hinata mostrara de Sakura beijando seu irmão, Itachi, já que havia sido contratada também como detetive particular da família. Também lembrava-se de como pediu para Hinata cortar os freios do carro do irmão, para que ele perdesse o controle de seu veículo, resultando em um acidente._

_Mas, por fim, preferiu focar-se no pensamento de ter Sakura a seu lado, pois fora por momentos como esse que havia feito o que havia feito._

_- Você será sempre minha. – Disse. – Sempre._

_A senhora deixou um pequeno sorriso ocupar os lábios. _

_- _Até a morte_._

**FIM**

**.**

**.**

**Gostei, de certa forma. Bom, sim, o Sasuke filho da puta matou o Itachi para poder ficar com a Sakura. Tiros de metralhadora nele. MALDITO! Nem eu sei como tive coragem de escrever isso, visto que eu AMO o Itachi. Ainda mais o jeito que ele tratava a Sakura e tal... **

**E sobre o fim, fim mesmo, a última frase, não sei se vocês entenderam, mas é como se tivesse um "Só" implícito no começo da frase. Ou seja, Sakura só seria de Sasuke até que os dois morressem, porque depois disso seria do Itachi.**

**E cara, conforme eu escrevia o fim, mais eu sentia uma vontade de mudá-lo e de deixar os dois para sempre juntos. A vontade de chorar vinha e eu achava que ia quebrar em mil pedacinhos. **

**De qualquer forma, foi como planejei a fanfic no começo, e será assim que ela terminará. Doída em meu coração. Nem tudo pode ser perfeito, certo? E esse foi o preço que eles acabaram tendo que pagar por seus atos. **

**Ainda escrevo uma ItaSaku sem tragédia, sério. Preciso disso antes que eu comece a desfiar as minhas veias e comê-las ou algo do tipo.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e não façam macumbas pra que eu morra por ter matado o Itachi! Amo vocês, não desejem a minha morte!**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_02/11/2012._


End file.
